


Idol Training Fun with Rin and Hanayo

by tokidokisuiyobi



Series: Fun With μ's! [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: (Previous) Breast Expansion, F/F, Fluff, Huge Breasts, Yuri, rinpana, weight loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokidokisuiyobi/pseuds/tokidokisuiyobi
Summary: After a club room meeting, the group decides that Hanayo needs to lose some weight, and Rin even volunteers to help. However, they soon find spending this time together to be the first step in bringing out their true feelings for each other!
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo
Series: Fun With μ's! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626718
Kudos: 3





	Idol Training Fun with Rin and Hanayo

**Author's Note:**

> A cute, non-explicit quickie series entry for Rinpana. Hope everyone enjoys it, and if you haven't read the previous entries in the series, I'd recommend doing that first.

Hanayo Koizumi wasn’t a lewd girl.  
Or, at least, she didn’t think she was. Although the shy girl reassured herself of this a decent amount of times throughout the last few months, the enlarged, squishy mounds hanging from her chest seemed absolutely determined to convince her otherwise.

“Hurry up, Kayo-chin! You’re almost there, nya!” The timid girl’s sporty childhood friend cast out a bit of verbal encouragement while standing at a point several meters ahead of her, and in doing so, her own fairly large bust jiggled within her tracksuit top.

“W… aaaaah~!!”

The actions of the energetic Hoshizora Rin held nothing but benevolent intentions, but even so, her sudden cheer startled her poor fellow idol-in-training just enough to throw her already unsteady footing. From there, all it took was a couple of seconds for the hot mess to land front-first on the pavement with a drawn-out squeal, the fall only being softened by the large, hefty cushions strapped to the frontside of her ribcage. Wasting no time at all, the orange haired highschool girl rushed over to help raise both the body and the spirits of her collapsed friend. In the short time it would take to receive assistance from her dear prince charming, she lamented her current situation thus far in her head.

“Well… the results are in!” Umi announced within the small idol research club room. “You’ve been overeating, that much is for certain!” The dark-haired girl asserted and pointed her finger towards the Hanayo, who responded by flinching slightly and letting out a quiet squeal in surprise.

“Wait just a second! Just how do you know that?!” Rin was quick to defend the girl.

“We recorded everyone’s new weight measurements last weekend, remember?”

“Well then of course she’s gained weight! We all have, and she’s gained the most out of all of us here!”

This ‘weight’ that everyone had gained, of course, referred to the idol group’s chests, all of which had bloated up drastically and to varying degrees due to a certain trip to the beach during summer vacation. Furthermore, even though Rin had just said mere moments ago that ‘Hanayo had gained the most out of everyone here’, she had by no means gained the most out of everyone in the group, this distinction being made by a bit of careful wording on Rin’s part. A select few of the Muse’s members, namely Nico and Honoka, had gained so much weight upon their chests that they could hardly move on their own, and therefore were no longer able to make it to school. With that, the great Hanayo Koizumi, a nervous girl who was particularly conscious of her weight, stood slightly off from the club room door with the strap of her school bag slung over her shoulder, that of which simultaneously crossed over the enormous mass of fat and flesh at her chest area. However, despite being slightly constricted by the extra-large sized sweater vest uniform it all had been stuffed into, the garments still found themselves pushed outward and stretched to their limit, while the bottoms of her fleshy pillows oozed down her frontal body, stopping a little past her waistline. If it weren’t for the embrace of the specially made brassiere that had been generously custom made and given to her by Kotori that had been peeking out under the bottom of her upper uniform, most other students would’ve probably mistook her modest underboob for a roll of belly fat.

“I carefully subtracted the weight of everyone’s breasts from their total weight, along with other calculations, idiot! If that wasn’t the case, I would’ve announced all your weight measurements that day, not just now!” Umi declared, continuing her argument with Rin.

“Ohhh, I guess that makes sense.” the short-haired girl finally conceded, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment at the misunderstanding. “Math was never my strong point, so thank you for taking the time to explain that to me.”

Umi rolled her eyes, then continued to support her case. “Anyway, I have each of your body weight measurements, not including the weight gained on your chests. However, if you need any more evidence, look no further!” Umi declared while walking over towards the entrance of the clubroom, where the flustered brunette had been standing this whole time. Then, from behind, the older of the two used her palms to lightly grip the bottoms of her meek kouhai’s brightly colored bra cups and lifted them with all her might, bringing a fairly pudgy belly into full-view for all the others in the room to see. In an instant, the younger girl gasped sharply and her face burned bright pink as she hid her troubled expression using her hands, unable to bear the burden of making eye contact with the other school idols.

“See?” Umi continued, trying her best to continue to hold up the girl’s weighty mounds.

“Ah, You’re totally right, nya! Kayo-chin, what did I tell you about having too many rice balls, hmm?” At this point, Rin had been encouraged by Umi to ‘get a good look’ to such a degree that it had resulted in her face now ending up only inches away from Hanayo’s cute belly button, and the feeling of her friend’s gentle breath on her skin made her shiver coyly.

“She does seem kinda cute like this though, don’t you think?” Rin said after finally standing back up on her feet and taking a couple of steps back.

“Hmm...” Eli briefly pondered out loud, then continued her thought “Maybe it’s not all bad. Having diverse body types featured within Muse could be beneficial.”

“That’s right, Elicchi” Nozomi calmly agreed, “especially considering she’s gained weight on not only her front side, but her back side as well. Hanayo over here could very easily capture a target audience that the rest of us haven’t been able to.”

Upon hearing the third year idols’ persuasive argument, Umi let go of the large chunks of Hanayo that she had been holding from behind, now instead opting to crouch down and inspect the girl’s rear end. The brunette then reluctantly uncovered her face from her palms and let out a yelp of surprise as Umi lifted the back of the poor girl’s skirt to get a closer look.

“Hey! Stop it!” The redheaded best friend protested “I think that’s a little too much.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry about that,” the skirt was returned to its original position “anyway, I could talk to Honoka about it later, but I personally think that’s a bad idea. The rebranding we’re doing now is already a lot of work, and if anyone’s measurements were to change beyond what they are now, that would just make more work for everyone, especially Kotori, who’s been working tirelessly to make outfits and articles that match your size.”

While conveying this message, Kotori nodded in agreement while Umi shot an annoyed look towards the pair of third years, both of which had done this very thing not too long ago. While Nozomi thought nothing of it at the time, she ended up getting a stern lecture from several of the club members afterwards.

“So what do you suggest we do about it?” Maki inquired curiously. She wasn’t entirely clueless, and even had some ideas herself, but since a certain long, dark haired girl was currently leading the conversation, she decided to hear out the other girl’s ideas first.

“It’s obvious!” Umi fired back. The answer was indeed obvious, and everyone in the room saw it coming. “We’ll put her on a diet and make her exercise every day! Running along a simple route should be enough.”

“Oh! Oh! I’ll help her! Can I please??” The athletic one pleaded, waving her hand in the air.

“I’m glad to see such a high amount of interest from you.You have my permission to help her. Just make sure you stay focused, got it?”

“Got it!”

All of that eventually led up to now, with two school idols dressed in loose-fitting tracksuits, the bigger one lying face first on the pavement after taking a misstep and losing her balance.

“Kayo-chin! Are you alright! Are you hurt at all?!”

Upon hearing her childhood friend’s soft voice expressing concern directly in front of her, Hanayo wrapped up her short rest and opened her eyes, finding the other girl crouching at her side, knees enveloped by the sizable breasts contained within her athletic wear.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine!” The brown haired girl finally answered, albeit somewhat dejected, and began to lift herself off the ground with the help of her workout partner.

“Y’know, I suppose we can call it quits for today. It’s been pretty rough, but you’ll get the hang of things in no time, nya~!” Rin ended on an encouraging note, focusing less on the objective of weight loss and more on the objective of getting used to moving around in her new body and pulling off tricky maneuvers with it. Demonstrating time and time again that her friend’s positivity never fails to bring a smile to her face, Hayano beamed back at her with a slight blush.

“I’ll do my best!”

However, the cute little moment between the two ended up being ruined almost immediately by a muffled growl, one of which was overt enough in its meaning to not require any kind of explanation, though a prompt response was very much expected.

“Let’s get something to eat on the way home, alright? I won’t tell the others, just as long as you promise me you’ll make sure to work twice as hard tomorrow.”

The bustier one of the two nodded vigorously, then pointed down the street with a puppy-dog enthusiasm.

“You know I would never let you miss out on the season of new rice, Kayo-chin!” One school idol reassured the other while nuzzling her cheek. Before long, the two found themselves inside one of Hanayo’s favorite restaurants, using chopsticks to devour a somewhat large bowl of rice. With the fronts of their plushy bodies pushed up against the edge of the table, the sporty girl quickly got back down to business after a quick session of gushing over her partner. “However, you must be careful and take this seriously. This is a special treat for today only! We have to make sure you are in tip-top shape so you can master our dance routines without a problem. Plus, I recall Honoka talking about doing a video interview with all of us soon to get in touch with our fans and get everyone hyped up. You’ll want to look your best for that, won’t you?”

Hanayo swallowed a mouthful of rice just in time to finish her childhood friend’s next sentence.

“Then, after that...”

“...the last live!”

“Exactly! We’re gonna make it big! Er… bigger than we already are. But in order for this all to work out, you’re going to need to slim down a little, okay?”

The other school idol nodded with understanding while simultaneously chewing another mouthful of rice.

“That’s my Kayo-chin!”

“H-however...” The so-called ‘kayo-chin’ began to voice a concern of her own. “When I was encouraged to do this with you… The way Umi and everyone else was acting… I...”

Rin gave a bit of a confused look, trying to understand what her dear friend was trying to convey.

“Y-you know… and also ever since we went to the beach, actually… I’ve been wondering…”

Just as the nervous girl was about to finish her sentence, the other realized what she was trying to say and put a hand on her head to comfort her, stroking her hair carefully.

“Of course you’re not a lewd girl, Kayo-chin! Take it from the one who knows you best, nya!”

Hanayo instantly felt relief, then blushed as the girl beside her continued.

“Your body doesn’t have to define you. It’s the way you use it that counts. I know you’re a well mannered idol-loving girl, so please, just keep being the Kayo-chin I know and love.”

The last part in particular made the previously dejected girl blush deeply, taken aback by surprise. Then…

“In that case, I’ll use my body to get rid of that bit of rice sticking to your cheek”

...she leaned in and touched her lips to her prince’s left cheek in the least-lewd way possible.

“But Kayo-chin… I haven’t even had any rice...”

At first, Rin felt a little mad at herself, believing such an obvious lie that half the girls in their high school had probably already joked about, and possibly some in their own idol research club. As she suddenly pecked at her love’s jaw in revenge, with the giggly response she received acting as a sign of approval, they both knew very well that things would only get better from here on out.


End file.
